A Whole New World (Map Game)
Welcome to A Whole New World, a map game focused on the coloniziation of the Americas. Rules Mods *EdgeofDay *Nathan Current Map (Last Updated:1492) Nations European Nations *Crown of Castile: #PraiseRoosevelt. 22:11, July 21, 2015 (UTC) **Crown of Aragon: #PraiseRoosevelt. 22:11, July 21, 2015 (UTC) **Crown of Granada: #PraiseRoosevelt. 22:11, July 21, 2015 (UTC) **Kingdom of Naples: #PraiseRoosevelt. 22:11, July 21, 2015 (UTC) *Portugal: Devon1120 *France: Sithlent (talk) 16:21, July 23, 2015 (UTC) *England: MI6-CIA (talk) 20:36, July 22, 2015 (UTC) **Ireland: *Scotland: *Hapsburg Netherlands(Various Provinces/Fiefdoms under the Holy Roman Empire): *Austria:Tao64 *Ottoman Empire: Nathan1123 (talk) 16:40, July 23, 2015 (UTC) *Denmark (Kalamar Union): *Moscovy: *Poland-Lithuania: *Savoy: *Papal States: *Venice: *Navarre: *Knights Malta: *Courland: North African Nations *Morroco *Tlcemen *Carthrage *Malmulk North American Nations/Tribes Due to the Sheer Number of Tribes, only the major ones will be added to the list. If you want to play as one not on the list, add it. *Creek: *Cheeroke: *Ottowa: *Algonquian Tribes: *Iroquois: *Sioux *Huron: *Apache: *Comanche: *Ojibwe: Central American Nations/Tribes *Aztec: Erizium (talk) *Tlaxcala *Michoacan *Yopitizino: *Tutuepec: *Maya: Caribbean Nations/Tribes *Tainos: South American Nations/Tribes *Sanuma - ᐊ ᒋᐟᕀ ᐃᐣ ᕒuᐢᓯᐊ 00:31, July 22, 2015 (UTC) *Mapuche: *Pehuenches: *Tupi: Andean Nations/Tribes *Inca Empire: Awesome history 28 (talk) 16:35, July 23, 2015 (UTC) *Aymara -Seiga The Game 1492 Game starts Now Colombus sets sail early in the year under the banner of Castile. Unknown to the Rest of the world, Christopher Columbus discovers the Caribbean becoming the first confirmed European to set foot on islands such as Cuba, Hispaniola, and more. ''' '''The 10 year war against Granada Finishes, with Castile and Aragon defeating the last Muslim Stronghold in January. Antonio de Nebrija publishes the first grammar text for the language of Castile in Salamanca, which he introduces to Ferdinand and Isabella as "a tool of empire." Martin Behaim constructs the first surviving globe of Earth, the Erdapfel. As Columbus would only return from his voyage in 1493, this globe does not show the New World yet. Casimir IV Jagiellon, of the Jagiellon Royal House, ends his reign (1427–1492). The first arboretum to be designed and planted is the Arboretum Trsteno, near Dubrovnik in Croatia. Russians build the Ivangorod Fortress, on the eastern banks of the Narva River. In Ming dynasty China, the commercial transportation of grain to the northern border in exchange for salt certificates is monetized. Ermysted's Grammar School, Skipton, North Yorkshire, founded. Marsilio Ficino publishes his translation and commentary of Plotinus. *'Aymara:' The Aymara builds up its military, and expands 500 pixels to the west. Aymara also offers an alliance to the Incan Empire. ** Incan Empire: We accept *'Kingdom of France: '''A son is born to Charles VIII of France and Anne, Duchess of Brittany named Charles Orlando. If he survives to adulthood, he is expected to inherit both the Kingdom of France and Duchy of Brittany, uniting the two countries after a brief marital union. '''For diplomacy, we request a formal alliance with the powerful Ottoman Sultanate for various reasons. We also request an alliance with the German states of Brandenburg and Bavaria for the same various reasons (mods needed), and we propose a white peace with England, as we are at war once more. We also research more about gunpowder and its benefits in war.' *'Austria:' Stuff happens. The HRE continues to exist. Etc. We propose an alliance with England and/or France. **'You would ally with a Habsubrg nation. Not France or England.' *'Incan Empire:' With are new alliance with Aymara in place we begin expanding eastwards and into the Amazon, defeating tribes as we go along. We expand about 600 sq km (aprox). Nothing else happens. **'Mesurment needs to be in pixels please.' *'Ottoman Empire:' Sultan Bayezid II, now middle aged, rules over the house of Islam from the shining capital of Istanbul. The imperial court is filled with the social elite of the Divan and the Ulema, who represent the great noble houses throughout the empire. The most prominent of these is the Grand Visier, an office manned by Dawud Pasha this year. All of the Divan are very learnered scholars, who are famed for their great works of literature and art, as well as their contributions to astronomy and mathematics. Also in this imperial court are the eight sons of Bayezid, among whom Prince Selimshah has been named successor. All young men, they have completed their education and are placed in prominent positions in the government. Selimshah's wife, Ayshe Hatun, become pregnant this year with Bayezid's grandson. The population is estimated at 12 million at this time. The empire is administrated by a heirarchical structure of regional councils down to individual millets, which are overseen by local elders. The Sultan works to reform the goverment by expanding the Palace School into a public education system in Istanbul, and state Universities are also built both Athens and Ankara. The long-term plan is to institute a system of progressive achievment that could allow lower class citizens to achive political and military offices. The military is relatively small, of about 80,000 men, but is concentrated to an elite fighting force. The six calvary divisions, and the few hundred jannisaries, are bred for fighting from an early age. The Sultan hopes to expand the military by giving the same training to non-noble citizens. The navy is also greatly expanded, as it has been for many years, and now rises to the size of 80 galleys and 200 smaller vessals. The prominent admiral Kemal Ries is put in charge of the navy. The economy grows as the han caravans are utilized throughout anatolia. The Sultan accepts the alliance with France. Also, the Ottomans offer protection to the Kingdom of Morocco from Spain in exchange for access to the strait of Gibralter. ' **'Principality of Wallachia is currently ruled by Vlad IV the Monk, having taken the throne from his brother Vlad III the Impaler. constructs a major fort this year on a stategic hill in Transylvania. The military expands and sent to the border. Trade is offered to the Kingdom of Hungary. **'Principality of Moldavia' is currenlty ruled by the aged Stephen III the Great, who greatly strengthens the nation in the face of influence from Hungary. **'Khanate of Crimea' is ruled by Menlil Girgay, recently appointed by the Sultan. A port is established on the city of Khortun (OTL Sevastapol), which is backed by the Ottoman navy from Istanbul. The miltary is expanded, especially the calvary, to match with the Tartars in the north. *'Crown of Castile: '''The Castilian Population stands at 8.4 million. Military manpower stands at 80,000 men, with one of the largest navies in the world backing them. The process of Intergration betwee Castile and Aragon continues, especially now with the end of the Reconquista and the conquering of Granada. The efforts to achieve Religous Homogenity continues, with the desicison being made to forcefully expell the Spanish Jews for Castile and Aragon if they fail to convert to Catholisisim. '''We ask for a non Agression Pact With France and an Alliance with Portugal. '(Mil+Eco Turn) **'Crown of Aragon (Personal Union with Castile): '''The crown of Aragon continues to grow, with a population of 2.6 million. Aragon focuses on it's navy, more so than Castile. The Military stands at 20,000 men. Intergreation between Castile and Aragon continues, with the ties between the two kingdoms solidifying. Mil+Eco Turn) **'Crown of Granada (Personal Union/Vassal of Castile): A military force of 15,000 men remains active in the newly conquered kingdom. The process of expelling the Jews and Muslims from the Kingdom of Granada continues. Population stands at 1.1 million. A token Military force of 10,000 men is formed of men loyal to Castile. Mil+Eco Turn) **'Kingdom of Naples (Vassal of Castile/Aragon): '''Naples continues to be a seperate entity from Castile and Aragon, a distinctly different culture from the two Iberian Kingdoms. Despite this, the nation remains loyal to Aragon and Castile for the time being. Poplation stands at 5.6 Million. The military stands at 45,000 men. Mil+Eco Turn) **'French Diplomacy: '''We accept the offer for a non-aggression pact with Castile. *The '''Sanumá continue to expand along the Orinoco, bringing large amounts (200 px north) of it and the surrounding area under their control. Although the various chiefdoms are somewhat decentralized, the shamans of the various tribes, concerned at the high toll warfare between them is causing, issues an edict commanding that only warfare against other tribes will be tolerated, halting this type of conflict. The shamans decide to form a permanent body to address inter-chiefdom issues and threats, and create a body of 500 warriors to give this council power. Using this group, they construct a large new temple at Manamo to be the seat of the new council. Large-scale cultivation of plantains, sweet potatoes, and numerous other crops continues, with vast areas transformed into communal agroforests. The shamans, using public labour, create large new fish and turtle farms. Peccaries are also domesticated, and become increasingly popular. Influence is exerted on the Warao people to access the Orinoco lagoon and the rich shellfish beds there. **'If you could make a map of where your nation is located, that would be nice. ~Edge' 1493 Colombus Returns home from his voyage, telling of the new lands discovered. Portugal and Castile enter Stage 1 of colonization. To the Inca Player: Right now you are expanding at about 30 pixels, which is puny. more events up later. *'Aymara:' The Aymara builds up its military, and expands 500 pixels to the west. Meanwhile, a few new settlements are established. **'Just as a heads up, you can expand by more than 500 pixels because it is your homeland.' *'Kingdom of France: '''We '''continue to research more effective ways of using gunpowder in combat, and we begin to improve the infrastructure of major French cities such as Paris and Bordeaux. In response to Columbus's apparent "discoveries", Charles VIII's court advisers quickly deny this to be true. But, Charles himself becomes rather interested in possibly developing a colony in so-called "India" later on.'